


Gravitate towards you

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a mess, also minhyuk is sneeki, in the sense that it makes no sense, just a messy fluff, minhyuk is me i am minhyuk, no order of things, no rly this is a mess, proofread who? i dont know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Oblivious Kihyun and Shownu clearly in love with each other.





	Gravitate towards you

Every time Kihyun stood next to Shownu, during interviews, fan meetings and variety shows, his body craved to touch Shownu. It was like he was an addict and Shownu was his fix. The only way to stop it for a little was to have some distance, usually it meant that there were at least two members between him and Shownu. The bigger the urge, the longer the distance. Sometimes he would be standing on one edge while Shownu was on the other.

That’s how bad it was. That’s how far gone Kihyun was for Shownu.

But somehow, somehow, he always finds himself back next to the leader. It’s like there was no other place for him in the world, except next to Shownu.

And it just feels so damn right.

He could spill out all the greasy cheesy stuff about being like two pieces of the puzzle or something like that, but nothing would come near to how he feels about the leader.

 

But little did Kihyun know, that Shownu felt the same. Whenever the shorter one was next to him, he felt at peace. Every time Shownu felt nervous, he thought Kihyun could sense it, because he immediately put his hand on Shownu’s shoulder, hand, thigh, you name it. And all the worries just vanish, and all he can focus is on the warmth and the steady feeling the vocalist brings.

They balanced each other out so well. So well in fact that both felt that they were perfect for each other without ever having to voice it out.

 

The pictures always look so empty if Shownu and Kihyun aren’t in close proximity. You can sense something is missing from it. It feels wrong. It feels wrong when they are not together.

Shownu without Kihyun. Kihyun without Shownu, that’s just crazy. You can’t mention one without the other.

The two are so intertwined with each other.

 

Kihyun loves talking about Shownu. Interviewer can ask him about his favorite food and Kihyun will tell a story of how he and Shownu made chicken based on his mom’s recipe. And Kihyun almost slipped saying how much he loves Shownu, instead of chicken.

A fan asks Kihyun where would he like to travel, and he would answer something about he and Shownu have talked about their favorite places they want to go when they have the opportunity. He almost exposed his favorite place Shownu actually did take him one time. And another, and several other times. Hell they went there the day before this exact interview.

And it goes the same for Shownu and his answers. He can’t talk without mentioned Kihyun at least once every two sentences.

Both have each other’s name so engraved into them that they can’t NOT mention the other, even when there is no connection to anything.

Kihyun always has that dreamy look in his eyes when he is staring at Shownu. As if he doesn’t miss even a syllable of what comes out of Shownu’s mouth. He could listen to him talk forever, because his voice was so soothing and calm. He could stare at his soft features that made his heart skip several beats.

He was a grown ass man, but he swears he gets butterflies because of him.

And have you seen the way Shownu watches Kihyun. God, he was whipped. Kihyun owned him, his heart, his everything. And Shownu would give more if he had anything left to give to this temperamental man who always made Shownu feel pure happiness. Feeling like a teenager in love he never had time to be.

 

Except they were both oblivious. Probably going to sleep every night thinking about their one-sided love.

Which was never one sided, but they didn’t know that. Too blinded by the other’s light.

 

It didn’t go unnoticed by other members.

 

**

 

‘’I bet they will have this dramatic fight because Kihyun will misunderstand a situation and then they make up and have crazy sex after and they will be this sickly-sweet couple in front of us.’’ Minhyuk told Hyungwon, who groaned out loud, making Jooheon, Changkyun and Wonho tune in on what was going on.

‘’You need to read less fanfiction, Minhyuk.’’ Hyungwon said with a yawn, closing his eyes, ready to take a nap. When he felt a slap on his arm that made him alert again. He cursed Minhyuk to hell in his head.

‘’Hyungwon, trust me, I know, monbebes know, everyone knows expect those two.’’

‘’If there is a bet going on, I want in.’’ Changkyun said, matter-of-factly.

‘’Me too.’’ Wonho and Jooheon said together in unison.

‘’There wasn’t, but there is now. So, what do you say Hyungwon?’’ Minhyuk looked at the sleepy model.

‘’Fine.’’ Hyungwon finally caved in, too tired to argue anymore.

‘’What are we betting on, it’s not like we get payed enough for something extravagant.’’

‘’I know,’’ Minhyuk snickered, ‘’ the winner doesn’t have to do any chores around the dorm for a month. It will be divided by the rest of the losers.’’

Everyone had these ideas how Kihyun and Shownu will finally end up together.

One worse than the other.

It even went as far as one of them confessing while the other is dying in their arms. Thanks Minhyuk.

Or the absolute worst, the career ending one where Kihyun would spill the beans on live TV by complete accident. Changkyun what the fuck?

Jooheon supported Changkyun’s idea with a little bit of modification, that it will be Shownu who slips.

Wonho was even more unrealistic than Minhyuk, saying Shownu will take Kihyun on a world tour doing some grandiose gestures, you know how you’ve seen in movies. Please Wonho, watch less romantic comedies.

Hyungwon though, he just didn’t care. He shrugged it off.

Obviously, none of them were right, except Hyungwon who saved his ass by being indifferent.

It was much easier.

 

**

 

_/////_

Kihyun loves to hold hands with people, Shownu was no exception, but in his heart he was. It is much easier to it with friends that your long time crush.

When the two were walking back to the dorm, Kihyun latched onto Shownu like always. And Shownu being Shownu accepted it.

They walked in the silence for a bit.

‘’Shownu.’’ ‘’Kihyun.’’

Both Kihyun and Shownu said at the same time. Which made them laugh for a bit.

‘’You first Ki.’’ Shownu said.

Kihyun flared up at that. He loves it when Shownu calls him like that. Especially when it’s just the two of them. But he also hates it, because it gets under his skin.

‘’I like you. A lot.’’ Kihyun finally said after a weird silence.

‘’I like you too.’’ The leader answered, but Kihyun knew the other didn’t get it.

‘’I mean in a way like I want to be in a relationship with you. Go on dates, hold hands, kiss,’’ Kihyun blabbered.

‘’Fuck.’’ Shownu swore.

‘’That too.’’ Kihyun said without thinking.

‘’No no, I mean yes. I mean I wanted to tell you first. That I like you, like that.’’ Shownu rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding looking at Kihyun’s eyes.

Kihyun’s brain stopped working after Shownu said he likes him back, because he jumped into the taller one’s arms.

And Shownu, Shownu will always catch him.

‘’Don’t stray from me.’’ Shownu spoke softly, hugging the shorter one tightly.

‘’I couldn’t, even if I tried.’’ Kihyun nuzzled closer.

/////

 

They gave the group a watered down short version of how the whole thing actually went down.

‘’I said I like him. And he said I like you too, and here we are.’’ Kihyun took the whole thing together in one sentence.

 

‘’YAAWN, that’s boring, cute, but boring.’’ Minhyuk commented but he was grinning, clearly happy for the two.

‘’I told you Min, read less fanfiction. Oh my god don’t tell me you actually write?’’ Hyungwon suddenly had that thought.

Minhyuk only winked at that and walked away typing on his phone, texting her mother actually, but Hyungwon didn’t’ need to know. He probably thinks Minhyuk started to write another story.

‘’First Showki. NEXT UP IS HYUNGWONHO!’’ Minhyuk yelled from the safe distance. He wasn’t about to admit defeat, and remind them about how they all lost the bet to Hyungwon. So messing with them seems to be a better option.

The two youngest looked at the poor hyungs who were having a crisis at that.

‘’Hey Kihyun, Shownu…’’ They turned to the two, except there was no one.

 

 

‘’Phew, glad we got out from there.’’ Kihyun let out a sigh.

‘’Did we just leave our kids to suffer and deal with Minhyuk’s mess?’’ Shownu asked, but he really didn’t care.

‘’Yes, for once, I want someone else to do it.’’ Kihyun laughed.

‘’Let’s go.’’ Shownu still firmly holding Kihyun’s hand in his. ‘’I want to be as far away from them when one of them realizes they can call us.’’ Shownu smiled widely, he was ecstatic.

‘’When did you turn so mischievous?’’ Kihyun looked at Shownu questionably, a little smirk playing on his lips.

‘’Around the time, I realized I liked you.’’ Shownu said before planting a quick kiss on Kihyun’s lips and started walking to god knows where, dragging Kihyun after him. Who was more than happy to go to the end of the world if Shownu wanted.

‘’I’m in love with a big dumb bear, aren’t I?’’ Kihyun mused, his heart was so full.  

‘’Those are some big words from my cute little hamster.’’ Shownu said back.

Neither of them haven’t stopped smiling.

This, this was perfect, always meant to be. The strong pull towards each other will never stop. Even now, they kept gravitating closer and closer.

‘’Let’s go eat beef?’’

‘’It’s like you read my mind.’’ Kihyun answered and off they went, ignoring the calls from their members, just enjoying each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> this draft had been sitting in my folder for like over 2 months now... IT WAS TIME TO LET IT BE FREE, TO LEAVE THE NEST, GO BE FREE MY CHILD. *clearly exhausted by life*  
> idk just rly love writing random bits of what i ve gathered by seeing them interract and just put them together in a way even when it makes no sense and is just plotless nonsense ~~


End file.
